Hakuouki Blogs!
by XxSapphire-fandomsxX
Summary: These are the blogs of the Shinsengumi! Hope you enjoy! (Thought this would be funny :3 if anybody has better usernames for someone, please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy! Rated T for language, alcoholic references, and other things. Maybe. Also, admin is participating in this -Azure)
1. Testing out the Wifi

Hakuouki blog #1

-**TheViceCommander** logged on-

**TheViceCommander**: Where the heck is everybody? I introduced them to chat and they don't show up…

-**ChizuruYukimura:)** logged on-

**ChizuruYukimura:)**: Um, Hijikata-san?

**TheViceCommander**: What is it Chizuru?

**ChizuruYukimura:)****:** Is there any specific you would like for dinner?

**TheViceCommander: **No, but thank you Chizuru

-**Yamazaki_doctor&spy **logged on-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Vice-commander, Yukimura-kun, I hope I am not interrupting.

**TheViceCommander: **No, you are not Yamazaki. What?

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **I think I know where everybody is

**TheViceCommander: **…Well?

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **I heard that they were heading to the Shimabara. They also invited Yukimura-kun so that she could infiltrate, but she refused and wanted to go shopping instead for dinner

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **…That's why I asked if Hijikata-san wanted anything specific for dinner… Yamazaki-san, is there anything you would like for dinner?

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **…I heard your rice porridge was very good. I haven't tried it yet, so….

**TheViceCommander: **Wait. They're at the Shimabara?

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **….I think so…

**-Commanderof_theShinsengumi **logged on-

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **What a good idea this chatroom was Toshi! We should have tried it years ago! Hahaha!

**TheViceCommander: **Kondo, this didn't exist a few years ago. Admin was the one who brought the computers and Wi-Fi and everything.

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Speaking of which, where is Admin?

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **That's a good question. I haven't seen her at all this evening.

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **Well, you know how Sano-san and the others like to force her to do things…

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **So you're telling us…

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **…

**TheViceCommander: **…Crap.

-**TheViceCommander **has logged off-

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **Hijikata-san!

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Whose footsteps were those? And why are they in a rush?

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **…That was probably Toshi. Might as well join him. And Yukimura-kun?

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **…y-yes Kondo-san?

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **I agree to having the porridge for dinner. I haven't had it in a while, and I think it would benefit Souji. Farewell for now!

-**Commanderof_theShinsengumi **has logged off-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Well then…..

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **Err…..

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **…

**-Kazama_the_superior_one **has logged on-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **What the hell?! How did you get here?!

**Kazama_the_superior_one: **…You could feel the awkwardness in the air between you two. That's why I suit Chizuru better

**ChizuruYukimura:)****: **Uh…..Kazama-san…

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Yukimura-kun! Run! It's dangerous! Kazama, where the hell are you?!

-**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple** has logged on-

**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple: **Like hell we'll tell you

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy:** …..What's with your username?

**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple: **Trust me, I didn't choose this username -.-

-**Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple** has logged on-

**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple: **You too?

**Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple: **Don't ask.

**Kazama_the_superior_one: **...You do realize that I can see your comments, right you two?

**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple: **NO...I totally did NOT

**Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple: **This is why I didn't want to do this in the first place.

**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple: **EXACTLY! HOW THE HELL AM I YOUR DISCIPLE?!

**Kazama_the_superior_one: **How are you guys going to resolve this discord? By caps-locking me to death?

**ChizuruYukimura:): **...How did you guys GET computers and wi-fi in the first place?

**Kazama_the_superior_one: **We have our ways.

**-Sannan-san_****fury_ **has logged on-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy:** Great! Sannan-san's here! Now we can chase the oni out of here!

**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple: **How? By banning us from the conversation?

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **...

-**Shiranui_Kazama's_disciple **has been banned from this conversation-

**Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple: **There's really a button for that?

**Kazama_the_superior_one: **That worthless...

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Thanks for pointing that button out Sannan-san!

**Sannan-san_fury_:** ajbkcskjdhkh

**ChizuruYukimura:): **What?

**Sannan-san_fury_: **NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMIN IN TH OEAN CAUING A COMMOtiN BCASE THEY R SO AWESOMECJBDKJFDJBJLBDFKHFKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

-**Sannan-san_fury_ **has logged out-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Someone was at the Shimabara...

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Or maybe he saw the video on Youtube?

**Kazama_the_superior_one: ...**Theres a video?

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Um...Yes...

-**Kazama_the_superior_one **has logged out-

**Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple: **Sorry for causing trouble

-**Amagiri_Kazama's_disciple **has logged out-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **That was...interesting...

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Yes...it was...

-**TheViceCommander **has logged on-

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Welcome back, Hijikata-san! :)

**TheViceCommander: **How did those bastards find our chatroom?!

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **We do not know Vice-Commander. My deepest apologies.

**TheViceCommander: **CHIZURU!

**ChizuruYukimura:): ...**Um...Yes? Hijikata-san?

**TheViceCommander: **DID THOSE IDIOTS DO ANYTHING TO YOU?!

**ChizuruYukimura:): **No...

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Nothing happened Vice-commander. I was with Yukimura-kun the whole time. I would've heard something, like Yukimura-kun shouting.

-**Saito_Hajime** has logged on-

-**The_joker **has logged on-

-**I_haz_da_magic_belleh **has logged on-

-**Heisuke_epicness **has logged on-

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Good evening Saito-san! Okita-san! Harada-san! Heisuke-kun!

**Saito_Hajime: **Mai

**Saito_Hajime: **wi fiiiii

**Saito_Hajime: **IZ

**Saito_Hajime: **nOt

**Saito_Hajime: **TWerKiNg11111111

**The_joker: **Hello Chizuru-chan! ;D

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Twerking? Saito what the hell?

**Saito_Hajime:** *WorKINgggg!1!11!1

**Heisuke_epicness: **Try refreshing the page Saito. It will log you out, but that should work. If not, Hijikata-san can help.

**TheViceCommander: **Wait what?

**Saito_Hajime: **OKaYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyY

-**Saito_Hajime **has logged out-

**ChizuruYukimura:): **I hope it works...

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **It should Yukimura-kun. Unless someone hacked into the wifi system.

-**Saito_Hajime_ **has logged on-

**Heisuke_epicness: **Did that help at all?

**Saito_Hajime_: **You know why I'm here. Now where did you hide Chizuru you dogs? ANSWER ME!

**The_joker: **What?

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Did you hit your head? (somehow)

**-Saito_Hajime **has logged on-

**Saito_Hajime: **What did I miss?

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Guys, check the other username. It's a fake.

**Heisuke_epicness: **SOMEONE HACKED INTO THE SYSTEM!

**Saito_Hajime_: **DAMMIT

**-Saito_Hajime_ **has logged out-

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Vice-commander. I will take care of this.

-**Yamazaki_doctor&spy **has logged out-

**TheViceCommander: ***sigh* So much trouble... DAMMIT I'LL GET YOU FOR THREATENING THE SAFETY OF CHIZURU

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Uh...Hijikata-san I'm ok

-**TheViceCommander **has logged out-

**Saito_Hajime: **Don't bother Yukimura-kun. When's he's that angry, his victims usually end up on their death bed(s) in a few seconds

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Ok, while Yamazaki and Hijikata-san are running all over the place trying to catch the hacker, what should we talk about?

**-Look_at_my_sexy_self **has logged on-

**Heisuke_epicness: **LOOK! IT'S A NARCISSIST HACKER!

**ChizuruYukimura:): **What's a narcissist?

**Saito_Hajime: **Someone who thinks the world solely revolves around them. They think they are perfect, and better than everybody else.

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **WHAT?! NO IT'S ME, SHINPACHI YOU BASTARDS!1!11

**The_joker: **and funny enough, the words Heisuke-kun used to describe him still fit

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **Well, ANYWAY, I found some really awesome fanart! If I post the URL code, I believe it will create a link!

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: [link] **

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Why is Hijikata-san and Heisuke-kun wearing girl clothing?

**Heisuke_epicness: **SHINPACHI. . . . .

**Saito_Hajime: **Does anyone smell something burning?

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Oh no! The tea!

-**ChizuruYukimura:) **has logged out-

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Alright; Who got an email?

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **Me. That was Heisuke sending one hell of a death threat to me lol

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: ** .RINGTONE.

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **What do you mean Sano?

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **"You have mail." DOES THAT NEVER GET ANNOYING TO YOU?!

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **Crap.

**Saito_Hajime: **What?

**The_joker: **Who's screaming "HELP ME!" It's definitely not Chizuru

***We are experiencing technical difficulties at this moment. Everyone has been logged out. Please come back and try again tomorrow***

**(Well, what did you think? Should I continue? R and R pls!)**

Hijikata- HEISUKE. SHINPACHI.

Chizuru- Whew! saved the tea in time


	2. A common breakfast chat part I

Hakuouki blog #2

**(Here's the second blog! lol I hope you like it. So far it SEEMS to be pretty popular. So if you guys have any ideas on what I can add to the story, please say so. **

**XxTerraxX: Fine, I will add applemilk if it makes you happy**

**Hannah: Thank you! I'm glad you think that this is funny :3 I wasn't sure at first))**

**-Commanderof_theShinsengumi has logged on-**

**-The_joker has logged on-**

**The_joker:** Kondo-san, why do we need to communicate by chatroom? I don't see the point of this

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi:** Well Souji, it's more efficient, reliable, and faster. This is definitely better then sending a message by foot

**The_joker:** So you're saying that Yamazaki and Shimada-san aren't doing a good job?

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi:** What?! No, no it's not that

**-ChizuruYukimura:) has logged on-**

**The_joker:** Sweet! Chizuru-chan is on! Good morning Chizuru ;)

**ChizuruYukimura:):** Actually, this is Saito. Yukimura-kun said that she was having problems with her wifi, so I was testing it out.

**-I_haz_da_magic_belleh has logged on-**

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Awkward

**The_joker: **Shut up Sano-san

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **lol

**ChizuruYukimura:): ***not amused*

**-The_awesome_admin has logged on-**

**The_joker: **Great. The admin's here...

**The_awesome_admin: **EXCUSE ME?! Who was the one who brought the computers and set up everything for you guys in the first place?! Besides, you shouldn't talk of the internet so lightly!

**ChizuruYukimura:): **...What do you mean admin? -Saito

**The_awesome_admin: **The internet is a sophisticated information network and should not be abused under false pretences! Online anonymity is a curse that gives way for cyber bullying and other forms of cruelty. It should be against your honor to take it so lightly!

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **...

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **O_O

**The_joker: **UM...

**ChizuruYukimura:): **...I'm sorry I asked... -Saito

**-TheViceCommander has logged on-**

**TheViceCommander: **Someone needs to lighten up...

**The_joker: **Now, now Hijikata-san. should that really be coming from your mouth?

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **That was a bad idea Souji...

**TheViceCommander: **...

**The_awesome_admin: **OH SHNAP

**-The_joker has been banned from this conversation by TheViceCommander-**

**The_awesome_admin: **pwned.

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Hi guys! It's Chizuru. Breakfast is ready!

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Oh breakfast! Thank you Chizuru-chan!

**-I_haz_da_magic_belleh has logged off-**

**-Commanderof_theShinsengumi has logged off-**

**TheViceCommander: **I swear... I'm going to kick Souji's ass when I get there...

**-TheViceCommander has logged off-**

**The_awesome_admin: **Do you have applemilk Chizuru-chan? :3

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Eh?

**ChizuruYukimura:): **No...

**The_awesome_admin: **Darn...

-**The_awesome_admin has logged off-**

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Guess I'm closing this conversation...

**-ChizuruYukimura:) has closed this conversation-**

**((Sorry that this one was shorter than the first one! We will continue this conversation in the next chapter! Till next time, enjoy! -Azure))**


	3. A common breakfast chat part II

Hakuouki Blog #3

**((Ok, so we're continuing this from the last blog. Hope you enjoy! Also, since it's winter break for meh I'll be able to update more often -Azure))**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:TheViceCommander has opened this conversation:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-The_Joker has logged on- **

**The_joker: **ahh! That was a good breakfast Chizuru-chan!

-**ChizuruYukimura:) has logged on-**

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Thank you, Okita-san! :3

-**the_awesome_admin has logged on-**

**TheViceCommander: **yes, that was good. Although, could you not add the green onions? Next time?

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Sure! But why?

**TheViceCommander: **I have my...reasons

**the_awesome_admin: **Hijikata-san, dude, that's really gross

**TheViceCommander: **...I think you're the one with perverted problems, admin

**the_awesome_admin: **Well, at least I don't suck other people's blood. Especially a girls Hijikata-san. One you love at that.

**TheViceCommander: **Dammit you have a smart mouth

**The_joker: **nice on admin! lol

**the_awesome_admin: **See? At least SOMEONE appreciates my talent

**TheViceCommander: **For the record, that is not a talent

**the_awesome_admin: **You're just jealous

**TheViceCommander: **I'll make you cry

**the_awesome_admin: **Try me XP

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Um, guys... we really shouldn't be fighting right now...

**-Saito_Hajime has logged on-**

**Saito_Hajime: **What the heck are you guys talking about? And Yukimura-kun, thank you for the meal

**the**_**awesome_admin: **I won, didn't I? :)

**TheViceCommander: **...Fine.

**the_awesome_admin: **Ole madafaka

**The_joker: **XD omg it's amazing how stupid you are admin

**The_awesome_admin: **what? gotta problem?

**The_joker: **...That's a really good idea Hijikata-san! XD You're awesome!

**The_awesome_admin: **If Hijikata was really awesome, he'd come over and smack my face into the keyboardfjbkshdbckhrsbcnbksjfbsj hdfjbjbjhiothuif684y5uifu2389fbfhv niu4ug4yti2bfjahsvjbjfwejkfih

**The_joker: **XD omg Hijikata-san that was AWESOME!

**TheViceCommander: ***evil smile* Why thank you Souji

**Saito_Hajime: **...I admit, that was pretty funny Vice Commander. :) I'm smirking in my room right now

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Um, admin, why are you shouting, "ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"?

**The_awesome_admin: **Thought that would've been obvious by now, but I'll explain anyway. 1) Hijikata smacked my face into the keyboard. And I don't know how to get rid of a bloody nose nor how to get the blood off my keyboard. 2) I'M LISTENING TO THE RADIO RIGHT NOW AND THEY'RE PLAYING BLURRED LIMES ARGH 3) Hijikata, you really need to manage your anger

**Saito_Hajime: **Blurred limes

**The_joker: [Link]**

**TheViceCommander: **...Souji. Why did you send us a picture of blurred limes?

**The_joker: **I know you want it

**TheViceCommander: **And for the record admin: I would not have to manage my anger if people would manage their stupidity.

**The_awesome_admin: **...

**Saito_Hajime: **...

**ChizuruYukimura:): **...

**The_joker: **pwned

**-The_awesome_admin has logged out-**

**The_joker: **HA! who won NOW?!

**TheViceCommander: **Ole madafaka *evil smile*

**Saito_Hajime: **...Um...this isn't over...

**The_joker: **? What do you mean Hajime-kun?

**Saito_Hajime: **Well, for one thing, I saw admin go into the Vice Commander's room with really evil shadows swirling around her

**TheViceCommander: **Oh please, I can take her down

**Saito_Hajime: **...As for the other thing...She had five katanas with her. And if looks could kill, I think she would murder you until she died herself

**TheViceCommander: **...Shit

**Saito_Hajime: **And so he noticed.

.:.:.:.:**End**:.:.:.:.

**((Omg! What's going to happen to Hijikata-san?! How about YOU decide?! That's right. I'm talking to you. Yeah, you. If you have a good idea on what will happen to Hijikata, please PM me. Hope you enjoyed! -Azure))**


	4. Karaoke Introduction

Hakuouki Blog #4

**_Azure: Ok, so admin went to the future again. This time, she brought karaoke! So this blog will be about what songs the members of the Shinsengumi will pick and how the others thought of their singing. Enjoy! _**

**_Souji: Heh, this'll be interesting..._**

**_Saito: ...what's karaoke?_**

**_Azure: You'll see Saito, you'll see... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Souji: Ok Saito, just back away slowly..._**

**_Saito: ..._**

.:.:.:.:**The_joker has opened this conversation**:.:.:.:.

**-I_haz_da_magic_belleh has logged on-**

**-TheViceCommander has logged on-**

**-Saito_Hajime has logged on-**

**-Commanderof_theShinsengumi has logged on-**

**-Heisuke_epicness has logged on-**

**-Look_at_my_sexy_self has logged on-**

**-Yamazaki_doctor&spy has logged on-**

**The_joker: **Ok, is that everybody?

**The_joker: **Wait, where's Chizuru-chan? :(

**TheViceCommander: **I think she went to get everyone tea

**The_joker: **Oh ok :3

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Anyways, Souji, why did you gather us like this?

**The_joker: **Well, admin went back to the future and is going to bring something new and exciting to do. It's called "karaoke"

**Heisuke_epicness: **What's that?

**The_joker: **Admin said it was a surprise. She didn't even tell me. I almost killed her for that

**TheViceCommander: **Souji, people always never tell you things -.- why did you almost kill her for something that a lot of other people do to you?

**The_joker: **Because she's admin. enough said.

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Guys, I did some research on this "karaoke" business. Here's the definition: "A form of entertainment, offered typically by bars and clubs, in which people take turns singing popular songs into a microphone over prerecorded backing tracks."

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **...What?

**Saito_Hajime: **I did not follow any of that

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Well, it is admin's modern day definition. We're not used to the things, words, and definitions of her time. Let me see if I can find a video or something of karaoke. Kind of like an example, if you will

**TheViceCommander: **Very well Yamazaki

-**Yamazaki_doctor&spy has logged out-**

**-The_awesome_admin has logged on-**

**The_awesome_admin: **Souji, did you gather them all up?

**The_joker: **Yep! They're all here :P

**The_awesome_admin: **Awesome! Ok guys, so we are going to do karaoke. I brought everything we needbdjjcsjfbeih85289jchakafnotuoehalnlehfkkjnclbkjligwjwiypqo97j45247

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **You alright admin? We heard something crash outside

**The_awesome_admin: **A little help with the machine would be nice. It's kinda heavy

**Saito_Hajime: **A machine?

**The_joker: **apparently Hajime-kun

**The_awesome_admin: **Ok, I saw I the previous comments that Yamazaki told you what karaoke was. Your task right now is to go online and choose a song you wish to sing. Once you do, study the lyrics until you know it by heart. After that, report the title of the song and the artist to me. I will be choosing people to sing by random, or if you decide to volunteer. Before I start to set up everything, are there any questions?

**TheViceCommander: **Do we have to do this?

**The_awesome_admin: **Yes, you have to do this. Otherwise- *pulls out 5 katanas* I have 5 katanas, and I know how to use them

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **Is there a contest? Whoever sings the best gets a prize?

**The_awesome_admin: **Yep! I already prepared the flyer describing it! :D

**Heisuke_epicness:** Can you read it to us?! PLEASE?!

**The_awesome_admin: **Fine. Here it is:

**The_awesome_admin: **"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF AIR*! *not valid while choking, underwater, drowning, in outer space, holding your breath, or if you're dead. Enjoy!"

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **...

**The_awesome_admin: **...What did you guys think you were expecting? A limo?

**The_awesome_admin: **Never mind. Anyway, start looking for your song. You might also want to search for another one just in case

**-XxTerraxX has logged on-**

**XxTerraxX: **SAITO! I LURV YOU FOREVAR! *heart*

**Saito_Hajime: **...

**The_joker: **Who the heck are you?

**XxTerraxX: **hld me...in your armz!

**TheViceCommander: **...You're not Kazama or one of the other oni, are you?

**XxTerraxX: **Wait a minute. WHERE'S THE RP AT?! THIS IS THE WRONG CHATROOM!

-**XxTerraxX has logged out-**

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Hajime-kun, did you know her?

**Saito_Hajime: **I don't recall ever having been acquainted with someone with the username "XxTerraxX"

**The_awesome_admin: **GET BACK TO WORK!

.:.:**A few minutes later...**:.:.

**The_joker: **Admin! I found a song to sing!

**The_awesome_admin: **Ok Souji; I need the title and the artist

**The_joker: **Ok, it's called "Love Song Requiem" by "Trading Yesterday"

**The_awesome_admin: **Ooo good choice! I love that song! I'll check you off the list

**TheViceCommander: ...**you created a list?

**The_awesome_admin: **It helps me keep track

**TheViceCommander: ***sigh* well, anyway, I found a song

**The_awesome_admin: **title and artist

**TheViceCommander: **"Drops of Jupiter" by "Train"

**The_awesome_admin: **That's a good choice as well! :) I'll check you off the list Hijikata

**-ChizuruYukimura:) has logged on-**

**ChizuruYukimura:): **I read through the previous comments. My song is "Safe and Sound" by "Taylor Swift"

**The_awesome_admin: **Very well Chizuru. Thank you! You're off the list

**ChizuruYukimura:): **Ok...thank you...

**Heisuke_epicness: **Found mine!

**The_awesome_admin: **title and artist

**Heisuke_epicness: **"Party Rock Anthem" by "LMFAO"

**The_awesome_admin: **That's kind of an old song, but you're off the list

**Heisuke_epicness:** Sweet!

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **I can't decide between two of them...

**The_awesome_admin: ***sigh* Which ones are they?

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **"I'm sexy and I know it" also by "LMFAO" & "I'm too sexy"

**The_awesome_admin: **Do you know the artist for "I'm too sexy"?

**Look_at_my_sexy_self: **No I couldn't find it...

**The_awesome_admin: **Well then, you obviously know which one you're doing. You're off the list

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **I have two: "Waka Waka" by "Shakira" and also "Cruise" by "Florida Georgia Line"

**The_awesome_admin: **Did you want to do "Waka Waka" so that you could show off your painted stomach again Harada?

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **Yep :D

**The_awesome_admin: **Keep them both just in case you want to sing again. You're off the list

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **"Shine Bright Like a Diamond" by "Rihanna"

**The_awesome_admin: **...

**TheViceCommander: **...

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **...Was there something wrong with my song of choice?

**The_awesome_admin: **No, it's just that I can't imagine you singing that song Kondo-san... Anyway, you're off the list

**The_awesome_admin: **Saito! You're the last one on the list! Did you get a song?

**Saito_Hajime: **...Yes.

**The_awesome_admin: **title and artist

**Saito_Hajime: **"I Won't Give Up" by "Jason Mraz"

**The_awesome_admin: **Off the list. Thank you Saito

**Saito_Hajime: **...

**The_awesome_admin: **Did everyone choose a song?

**Commanderof_theShinsengumi: **Yeah

**The_joker: **What about Sannan-san or Yamazaki-san?

**The_awesome_admin: **I asked them to be the judges along with myself. The karaoke contest will soon begin! I will choose a random person, ad they will sing. Yamazaki, Sannan, and myself with grade you on a scale of 1-10: 1 being "GO DIE IN HELL" to 10 being "You belong in Heaven with that voice of yours". I will start choosing now. Good luck to all of you!

.:.:.:.:**End**:.:.:.:.

_**Azure: Haha cliffy :3 I will start the karaoke contest next chapter. Also, sorry that this chapter was really long lol. One other thing: The songs that I chose were just on my mind. They are completely random. Enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Heisuke: No fair! How come Yamazaki and Sannan-san aren't singing?!**_

_**Azure: Honestly, I don't see them singing. Besides, you'll have much more fun then they will!**_

_**Shinpachi: ...Are you sure?**_

_**Azure: Grading in a contest like this actually puts a lot of pressure on you.**_

_**Hijikata: *sigh* Anyway, please R & R!**_


	5. Hakuouki Voice!: Toudou Heisuke

Hakuouki blog #5

_**Azure: Hi! Remember me? Probably not lol XD. Anyway, I am very, very sorry for not updating, well, any of my stories in a while. Literally, my life has been hell at school. I've been having SHITLOADS of homework, making me stay up until midnight average for the past two weeks. Ok, seriously, who does that to eighth graders?! We already have enough to deal with. Because of this, I haven't even been able to START a new chapter for any of my stories. When I was writing this (idk when you guys are going to read this message XD) I was sick with stomach flu (not. fun.) But, in a way, I guess it was kind of miracle because I could actually update! So, without further ado, here is "Hakuouki Voice!: Toudou Heisuke"!**_

_**Souji: Finally. How long has it been since you updated? You said at least two weeks? **_

_**Harada: Souji, give her a break. She's obviously been through a lot with school, not to mention, she's sick**_

_**Souji: That may be so, but she doesn't have to fight the Choushuu or the oni and receive serious injury**_

_**Azure: Do you want to work on a HUGE history project, study for a mastery exam, study for a science final, prepare yourself for the mile in PE, study for a vocabulary and spelling test, and throw up all over the place?**_

_**Souji: ...**_

_**Azure: I didn't think so. Saito! It's your turn for the honors!**_

_**Saito: ...Azure does not own Hakuouki. **_

_**Azure: Onward with the story! **_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.:.:.:.:**The_awesome_admin has opened this conversation**:.:.:.:.

**The_awesome_admin: **Welcome! Welcome, all of you young and older readers out there! Welcome to: "Hakuouki Voice!"

**-The_joker has logged on-**

**The_joker: **Admin, you sound like a talk show host

**The_awesome_admin: **Wait a minute. Who actually hired an audience?! AND a television crew?!

**-XxTerraxX has logged on-**

**XxTerraxX: **Me

**The_awesome_admin: **...ok... Well, anyway, let's get the ball rolling!

**-I_haz_da_magic_belleh has logged on-**

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **What ball? I don't see a ball anywhere on stage

**The_awesome_admin: **...Are you serious? *facepalm* It's an expression meaning, "lets get started!"

**I_haz_da_magic_belleh: **...I knew that

**The_awesome_admin: **Uh huh. Because blushing means you totally did something right. Let's try this again...

**The_awesome_admin: **Welcome once again, to "Hakuouki Voice!" Where the various captains and commanders of the Shinsengumi sing to their hearts content! And now, introducing the judges of this competition! First, we have, Sannan Keisuke!

**-Sannan-san_fury has logged on-**

**Sannan-san_fury: **Good evening everyone. I'm a fury and I want your blood

**The_awesome_admin: **...Very...unique self...introduction...Sannan-san. Anyway, next, we have Yamazaki Susumu!

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **Greetings, I am the "Hakuouki Voice!" second judge. I am honored.

**The_awesome_admin: **Thank you, Yamazaki-san! And the final judge is yours truly! Now, without further ado, let us begin! Here is a brief summary of the rules: Each contestant will sing a song, and will be rated on a scale of 1-10, 1 being 'YOU'RE THE BEST!' to 10 being 'My ears! They're bleeding!'. Whoever has the highest score at the end will win and receive a prize! And, if there's a tie, we will hold a song off!

**Sannan-san_fury: **You didn't say anything about a sing off

**The_awesome_admin: **Go along with it... The TV crew is filming live...

**The_awesome_admin: **The first contestant to sing will be... *drumroll* Toudou Heisuke!

**-Heisuke_epicness has logged on-**

**Heisuke_epicness: **Why me?!

**The_awesome_admin: **Just do it!

**Heisuke_epicness: **Alright alright, jeez.

.:.:.:.:**Hakuouki Voice: Toudou Heisuke "Party Rock Anthem" by "LMFAO"**:.:.:.:.

_Party rock_

_Yeah_

_Whoa!_

_Let's go!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time (yeah)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)_

_Everybody just have a good time (clap!)_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)_

_Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind (Yeah)_

_We just wanna see you... shake that!_

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,_

_She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot_

_Booty move the weight like she owns the block_

_Where I drank I gots to know_

_Tight jeans, tattoos casue I'm on rock and roll_

_Half black half white, domino _

_Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

_Yo!_

_I'm running through these hoes like Drano_

_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping_

_On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin_

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)_

_Everybody just have a good time (yeah) _

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time!_

_Oh! Oh! (put your hands up)_

_Oh! Oh! (time to fill it now!)_

_Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_Oh! Oh! (put your hands up)_

_Every day I'm shuffling_

.:.:.:.:**End Song**:.:.:.:.

**The_awesome_admin: **Alright! Give it up for Toudou Heisuke!

**Heisuke_epicness: **Thank you! :D

**The_awesome_admin: **Alright, let's go to the two other judges. Sannan-san, what do you think?

**Sannan-san_fury: **I noticed that the song was shortened. Was this because you forgot the lyrics, Heisuke?

**Heisuke_epicness: **WHAT?! I FORGOT LYRICS?!

**Sannan-san_fury: **I would have to take that as a yes. Overall, your singing wasn't bad. Adding up the negatives and the positives, I would say... a 6

**The_awesome_admin: **Thank you, Sannan-san. Yamazaki-san, what do you think?

**Yamazaki_doctor&spy: **I would have to agree with the deputy commander about everything that he said. However, allow me to add some other things. Heisuke's voice cracked a bit while singing, and I noticed that his tone of voice did not match the artist's voice. Overall, I'd give him a 4

**The_awesome_admin: **Ouch, harsh. I agree with both Yamazaki-san and Sannan-san, so in my opinion, you earn a 4.5, which brings you at a total of... 14.5 points!

**Heisuke_epicness: **...Seriously?

**The_awesome_admin: **Yes, seriously. A for effort though! A big round of applause for Toudou Heisuke! Thank you Toudou-san, you may take your leave

**Heisuke_epicness: ***leaves*

**The_awesome_admin: **That's all for today folks. Next time, we have Saito-san performing! Until then, Chao!

.:.:.:.:**End**:.:.:.:.

_**Azure: Please don't kill me for taking so long! Also, again, next time Saito will be singing! Yay Saito!**_

_**Saito: ...Why are we celebrating?**_

_**Azure: Please do something for me, my readers. After Saito sings, please comment who you would like to see sing next out of these members: Hijikata, Souji, Kondo, Chizuru, Shinpachi, or Harada! Also, please let me know if you want the song lyrics or if you don't. Thank you! Oh yeah! HEY! EARTH TO NARCISSISTIC SHINPACHI!**_

_**Shinpachi: What?! I was having a good time mocking Heisuke!**_

_**Azure: It's your turn! Get your lazy ass over here!**_

_**Shinpachi: *sigh* Please R & R in the comments below... blah blah blah**_


End file.
